mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Porky Minch/Fhqwhgads7's version
Using sprites edited from Porky's sprites from ''Mother 3, this character is a boss character made in an I Wanna Be the Guy style, and is included in the creator's full game I Wanna Be The Guy: The MUGEN-based Fangame, but his attacks are based on Porky's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His unique attacks, Super Armor and high Life stat make for a challenging opponent, but his A.I. is intentionally exploitable.'' ) |Image = File:Fhqwhgads7PorkyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = fhqwhgads7 |Downloadlink = Illegible Science |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Porky Minch is a playable boss character that was made as part of fhqwhgads7's I Wanna Be the Guy: The MUGEN-based Fangame full game, though his attacks are heavily based off the boss battle from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Being a boss character, Porky has Super Armor which both protects him from flinching and prevents opponents' grabs from connecting, which is coupled with a significantly elevated Life stat and a slow automatic Power gain. Porky can be controlled by a human player using single-button command inputs, with no directional motions required. Porky has eight different attacks which generally have a long range and can be hard to avoid, forcing the opponent to block if they can't avoid the attacks in time, but they deal little or no chip damage, although certain attacks cannot be blocked due to coming out on frame 1. Due to his attacks having a long range, it can be hard to reach and attack Porky , though some of his attacks leave him open to attacks, especially Three Bombs, since this move will not hit at all if the opponent is close enough to Porky, giving the opponent a lot of time to attack. Aerial Lazer is the most powerful of Porky's attacks, as it deals a lot of damage, but the opponent must be standing under Porky for the attack to hit, though the shockwave projectiles can still deal damage; in addition, Porky hovers high up in the air, requiring the opponent to jump to attack him. The and buttons activate slash attacks with a fair amount of range and infinite priority; the attack activated with can be repeated up to three times in a row and the attack activated with hits multiple times but uses 1000 Power. The only form of comboing Porky has is chaining into , although cannot be chained into if is chained into itself three times in a row. activates an attack that involves throwing three bombs in an upward arc, which can be avoided by moving toward Porky . activates an attack that involves firing a laser after a period of charging up, during which Porky is vulnerable to attacks, and the attack must be jumped over in order to avoid it due to its long range. activates an aerial version of said attack, which involves Porky hovering high up in the air then charging, during which the player can move to the left or right, then firing a laser downward which creates shockwave projectiles. makes Porky spawn one Porky Bot for every 1000 Power he has, which follow the opponent and explode after a set amount of time, though they can be attacked, which can cause them to explode prematurely. Porky can jump very high and can damage the opponent when crashing down as an attack. Although Porky cannot run or dash, pressing activates an attack that involves Porky charging toward the opponent, during which Porky is invincible. Porky's A.I. is designed to be intentionally exploitable, and it tends to use certain attacks more often depending on the opponent's position; in particular, it tends to use the charge attack when the opponent is far away and usually doesn't use the slash attacks when the opponent is in the air or attacking, but it mostly performs melee attacks often when the opponent is close to Porky and other attacks when the opponent is further away. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | |}} | |}} | or to move during attack|}} | Maximum of 3 Porky Bots can be onscreen Move is automatically repeated when used with 2000 or more Power until not enough Power is available Uses 1000 Power|}} |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by fhqwhgads7 Category:Characters made in 2010 }}